


Kinktober Day 25: Laughter

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Laughter/smile kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn loves Scooter's laugh.





	Kinktober Day 25: Laughter

In their home, Scooter was in the kitchen making dinner and talking with Vaughn. Vaughn joked, his stomach knotted, hoping and waiting. When Scooter finally laughed fully, Vaughn’s stomach swirled delightfully. He loved Scooter’s laugh. It was loud and infectious and pure. He was always so joyful and it  _ really _ hit home with Vaughn.

He found himself always joking and always trying to make that man laugh. If he got to hear those wonderful giggles or that cute little snort, he could die happy. Especially for the shy laughter, when Scooter’s cheeks pinked and he rubbed the back of his neck, his lips quirked in an awkward smile.

Moving from his chair, Vaughn walked across the kitchen and pulled Scooter away from his work. He wrapped an arm around Scooter’s waist, keeping him close. He pulled Scooter’s head to him with his other and kissed hard.

“Aw, shoot, Peppernip, what was that for?” he asked, giggling, his cheeks red.

Vaughn kissed down his neck. “No reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
